Eternal
by VirKatJol
Summary: Post Eternity. What if they learned they could be together from the cave?


Title: Eternal

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Eternity Tag, more cave and more ending

Disclaimer: You know they did this ASAP… wait they better not have cause I wanna SEE IT! Also I don't own them!

A/N: This is for ShipperFey she's doing amazing work on SAVE OUR SEEKER and needed some uplifting Fic! She said she needed more CAVE! So I am here for her. Thanks to my Beta's again I can't write without them. RelaxJolene and Valhallalilly

Sleep was eluding her, no matter how often she closed her eyes the images behind them wouldn't go away. Her head was muddled with the talk of children and how much she wished it could all come to be.

All she could see was Richard's mouth on hers, their tongues sliding across one another, his hand gripping her thigh, she couldn't shake the feelings he'd stirred in her.

"Kahlan?" his soft voice echoed across the cave.

The fire crackled beside her, she should ignore him, pretend that she was asleep, but lying to the Seeker wasn't something she did.

"Yes?" She sounded tenser then she wanted to, but her body was wired and her voice mimicked the feeling.

"I think that we're fairly safe in here."He was sitting up against the cave wall, but moved his body towards hers. "We can both sleep all night."

She wasn't really listening, just replaying the scene from moments ago. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out. The walls of the cave amplified her noise and the sob that escaped with the air was unmaskable. Her hand reached up to touch her face finding a wetness she hadn't realized was there. How long had she been crying?

Hearing her cry out broke his heart, he knew nothing he said right now could fix the hurt she was feeling. Instead of speaking he laid down behind her, and pulled her body into his chest.

"Kahlan, we'll…" She cut him off

"Can you just hold me, please?" Her voice was weak and lonely, "I just want to feel you next to me."

"Forever." There wasn't any way to go back for him, his love was too deep and his need for her was too great. She was his forever.

Briefly, she hesitated, before turning around and burying her face in his chest. Her sorrow took over when she felt his arms pull her snugly to him, one cradling her head and the other rubbing her back in a soothing motion. Her body began shaking as the tears flowed freely, dampening the fabric of his shirt, each time she sucked in more air it was released as a sob, the sound deafened as it hit his body.

"Shhh, Kahlan, we're going to find a way." He didn't know how he could make her believe him, her heartbreak so deep and cutting that even his words seemed to have no effect. He just held onto her and let her weep, murmuring soft, sweet words to her.

After some time Richard heard the sobs quiet and her breathing evened out, she'd cried herself to sleep. It hurt him that he wasn't able to fix the ache in her heart, he shared her feelings of desperation, the need to kiss her whenever he thought he could get away with it, the desire to pull her into his embrace and never let her go. He could give her this, right now, the warmth of his body and the comfort of his arms. His lips peppered the top of her head with kisses as he rolled onto his back pulling her with him, he was glad she just snuggled into him, more firmly plastering herself to his side, her head pillowed over his heart.

The hand that was on her back, while they were on their sides, was now caressing her arm, playing over the laces and leather, the movement calming his frayed emotions as much as it was soothing her into a deep slumber. The other arm was now curled around her, holding her to him, that hand resting along her ribs. The fire next to them and her body on top of his was warming him rapidly, her leg had hooked across his so she could press closer to him, molding her her form to him.

Richard watched her eyelids start to flutter in sleep and knew that she was out for the night, so he let himself relax and enjoy having her in his arms. The exhaustion from the last few weeks set in and he allowed the safety of the cave and the feel of her in his embrace to take him into a deep, restful slumber.

Two Days later

The woods seemed to be thicker than usual, even though it was midday it was cool and dark around them. They were following the compass again after thinking for a day that they were done with it, just thinking about Cara left a bitter taste in their mouths, so they didn't talk about her they just let the compass guide them.

Richard looked over at Kahlan, he'd seen the look in her eyes after they united Elodie and Alistair. He just wanted to pull her into his arms again, to let her know that they were different, they could touch, but he knew that she wouldn't be receptive to that discussion right then, not when her heart had just had another piece chipped away by people they'd helped.

He walked over closer to her, bumping her shoulder with his. He caught her gaze and she gave him a little smile.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"If you want to kiss me, when Zedd is around, I want you to do it." He shot her a big smile, trying to lighten their mood.

"We'd never get anywhere if I just kissed you whenever I wanted." She'd let herself grin just thinking about his lips against hers, then her smile faded when she sunk back into the depression that their lack of physical freedom was causing her.

He reached for her hand, grasping it and pulling her to a stop, his other hand was under her chin forcing her to look at him. As soon as their eyes met her tears started.

"Oh, Kahlan…" He pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. "I really do want you to kiss me anytime you want to." His hands were trying to relax her rubbing her scalp and back, under the pack.

"I wish I could." She placed her lips on his neck, then pulled back to look at him. "I can't let myself have that freedom, it only takes a second for me to lose the grip on my power…"

"I'm not afraid." He spoke with conviction, looking into her eyes, praying that she'd feel what he felt, that her power wasn't stronger then the love that they shared.

Seeing how sure he was in this theory was almost convincing to her. However, she wasn't sure if she wanted so badly for it to be true that she was willing to believe in him instead of following common sense that told her there was no way around confessor magic.

"Stop thinking so much, Kahlan." His hands came up and cupped her face. "Just feel." His hands tipped her head down so he could kiss her forehead. "Feel how much I love you." His lips touched each eyelid and her nose. "Feel our love surrounding us." Her cheeks felt the warmth of his mouth next. "I don't think that any magic in the world, even yours, is more powerful then our love for each other."

She opened her eyes and stared into his. She saw the truth of everything he'd just said. She could feel it in her soul. A giggle burst forth from her throat, she was so giddy in the knowledge that they could, she knew with all her heart that their love would withstand her power.

"I've never heard of anything like this." She saw him open his mouth to interrupt, but her finger went to his lips to stop him. "But… I believe you. I can feel it. The love I have for you is stronger then anything I've felt from my magic."

Her lips found his as soon as she drew a deep breath, she was kissing him hard and deep, her tongue dueling with his.

They held each others heads neither of them wanting to let the other break the kiss.

Kahlan felt such release with the knowledge she began kissing him with a desperation she didn't know was there. She couldn't get enough of him, trying to absorb him through the kiss.

A muffled cough jerked them from their lovers haze, turning to look they saw Zedd there covering his smile with his hand.

"We have a stone to find, my dears… again." Zedd motioned for them to get moving and started walking. "Seems like just yesterday we found that stone…"

Richard took Kahlan's hand and started walking after him, pulling her along, closely beside him.

"Tonight." He whispered close to her ear, watching as the blush crept up her chest to her cheeks. "I'm going to make you mine."

Kahlan was leaning against the tree trunk when Richard returned, he sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Zedd's sound asleep. Will be until morning." He leaned over and kissed under her ear, his lips traveling down her neck to her clavicle. "You smell good."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't have a shred of doubt." His lips teased over her skin until they got to her corset strap. "That you smell delicious."

She giggled at him then sighed, "I meant about us… you know…"

He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her head fell back against his shoulder and rested there. "There hasn't been any doubt in my heart for a long time, and my head just caught up." He kissed the side of her mouth, "I know we can love each other, completely."

"I trust you." She covered his arms with her own and relaxed into his body. "It feels good when you hold me."

"I'm going to make you feel extraordinary things tonight." He was kissing anywhere on her face and neck he could reach now. His hands began to move too, one of them played over her stomach and the other moved to her thighs. Her legs were one of his favorite parts, he had to hold back reaching out to stroke the bared skin of her thigh more often then he could recall. Now he could touch her. The skin there was soft and silky. He couldn't stop running his fingertips over it. He wanted to touch her center, to watch her come, he needed to prove to her that her magic wouldn't take him.

His hands were both under her skirt tugging on her shorts, peeling them off her body and down her legs. When he set them next to them he bent his knees slightly and placed each of her legs on the out side of his, to help hold her open.

"Can you teach me how you like to be touched?" His mouth moved against her ear, begging for her to show him what made her tingle, to help him give her the best orgasm he could.

She moaned at the thought of touching herself in front of him.

"Which hand do you use?" Both of his hands were caressing her thighs, he needed to know which hand to leave at her sex and the other was planning to play over her breasts.

"Right." She knew she was red, but she didn't want to hide anything from him.

"Mmm. Okay." His right hand searched out her core and rested on the curls, waiting for her hand to join his. "Put your hand over mine. Guide me."

Hesitantly she moved her right arm down, slipping under the flap of her skirt, and placed it over his.

"I don't…"

"S'alright, Kahlan. Just relax, close your eyes and use my hand like it's your own." He could feel his cock hardening under her bottom, seeing the bump in her skirt where both hands were was amazingly erotic.

She did as he asked, her fingers lined up over his and she slipped them between her folds. The amount of moisture there shocked her at first, she hadn't realized how ready she already was. She brought their hands down to dip into her sheath and collected more fluid, dragging it back up to her clit.

Their fingers moved in unison, circling her clitoris, rubbing over the tip and then back to the base, moving the delicate tissue back and forth across the sensitive head. She was moving her hips slightly with the motion and pressing down onto his erection, making them both moan at every stroke.

Richard's free hand was now on her breast, cupping it through her corset. She'd removed her jacket before he'd returned, so only the silken cups stood between him and touching her skin. He felt her nipple tighten through the fabric. His thumb and forefinger gave it a pinch and rolled it, causing her back to arch and push her breast into his palm.

She could feel her power on it's last thread, soon she'd be tumbling over the edge and the magic would rip through them both. The feeling that their hands were bringing her together was sending her quickly towards climax. His hand holding her breast as she felt his erection against her bottom made her murmur his name over and over, she'd never felt the need to come this powerfully before. She wanted to lose control with him, then she had a desperate urge to have him inside her.

"You can come, my love, just let it wash over you, don't hold back." He nibbled and sucked on her ear lobe for a minute, before his lips tried to connect with hers. The angle allowed for little half kisses, but they were enough.

The feel of his tongue flicking across her lips was the final piece that sent her pleasure shattering, her eyes blackened and her power swept out of her with her orgasm. Although her finger stopped his kept up the rhythm and helped her ride through the tremendous climax.

"Richard?" She panted out, unable to wait until her breathing was more controlled, she had to know.

"I'd make a joke about being confessed, but I know that wouldn't go over well. I'm fine, Kahlan." He pulled his hand from her skirts and brought it to his mouth, sucking the juices off his finger. "Next time I'm going to taste you, right now I just want to be with you."

He pushed her into a sitting position so he could unlace her corset, as soon as it was loose enough they pulled it off her body, he then moved her over to sit on the blanket that she'd spread out before he arrived. He watched her work on removing her skirt and boots, while he quickly took off his shirt, boots and pants.

When he was nude he went to kneel down and she spread her legs so he could be in position between her knees.

She saw his hard cock and gasped. She wanted to feel him inside her body, her sheath gripping him, the connection that would be created between them made her moan in anticipation of finally having him. She was unsure about how it was going to fit, he wasn't overly large, but he looked well endowed. Her eyes must have shown her slight worry.

"Don't worry," Richard slid his hands along her thighs and reached her core. He slipped one finger inside her, easily, pumped in and out a few times and then added a 2nd. "you're ready."

He let his body down onto hers, just laying against her letting their naked skin touch, his erection against her sex and his chest pressing into her breasts. He connected their mouths, kissing her deeply as he reached between them and lined himself up with her opening. As he slowly pressed inside of her everything that was happening suddenly hit him. Her warmth gripping his cock was almost too much for him.

He slipped all the way in with little resistance, she was so wet that everything was easier for her first time. He kissed his way along her jawline, his body just waiting for hers to adjust a bit before moving.

"How's it feel?"

"I think it's good." She smiled and pulled his head over for another kiss. "I like you inside me. It's new."

Richard pulled out a short distance and pushed back in.

"Oh…" She breathed out.

He repeated the movement, sliding out a little further.

"Mmm. S'good…" Kahlan's head fell back and she arched and rolled with the next stroke.

"Yeah, move with me." He started to do more, moving in and out more quickly, while leaving her almost all the way.

She nodded and worked her body along with his following his lead. Her hands went to his back to stroke the hard planes and muscles. She loved the feelings that were rushing throughout her body.

He kissed her everywhere he could reach, pausing on her mouth sometimes and playing across her tongue with his. He knew that he was edging closer to his release. He wanted her to come again, if she could.

"Kahlan…" He saw her eyes focus on his, "put one of your hands between us and rub your clit." The moan she let out told him she was closer then he knew. "I want to feel you come while I'm inside you and see your face this time."

She listened to his advice and snaked her hand by where their bodies met, her middle finger found her tiny nub and began rubbing. The sensations increased ten fold and she yelped in surprise. She could feel her internal muscles fluttering around him as he was moving in and out of her.

Her legs wrapped around his ass and started pulling him in harder, the angle change seemed to be just what she needed and she let her second orgasm roll over her, not trying to hold back her magic this time. Letting her power go during climax was a much different feeling then when she confessed someone. It felt so much more encompassing when she let go now with Richard.

When he felt her magic rush through him he let go of his own control. The feeling of the power of her love swept through and made his climax even stronger. He let his seed spurt deep inside her, secretly hoping that it would result in a child, even though their mission wasn't over, he wanted her to be pregnant with his baby.

When he finished he let himself collapse on her, pressing his lips to hers in slow, sweet kisses, just playing over her lips as they both came back down to earth. When he recovered enough strength he pulled himself off her and laid next to her, placing his head on her breast. One hand was stroking her ribs and stomach, thinking about how they could have just created a daughter.

"What are you thinking?" Her hand was in his hair massaging his scalp.

"How we might have just made a new life."

"I want that." Kahlan sighed, "But if we did, I'm not leaving you alone. I won't be going back to Aydindril without you."

"Kahlan…"

"No, I'm with you until the end." She tipped his head back so she could look him in the eye. "I mean it. I will not let you out of my sight."

"Then we better finish this soon, because I don't want you sleeping on the ground and running all over the midlands while you're pregnant."

"Deal." Kahlan smiled and let him snuggle back against her breast.

"Because you're going to be pregnant soon, we're going to be doing this a lot."

Both of them giggled and cuddled as close as possible as they drifted off to sleep. Richard pulled her cloak over them for extra warmth before he was completely lost to slumber.

The End


End file.
